


gather yourself safely (podfic)

by BiP



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Toronto Maple Leafs, Trans Male Character, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/pseuds/BiP
Summary: A gift to frecklebombfic for ITPE 2019; a podfic of escherzo's story. More cakes!Man, to be able to go back and tell that kid how things turn out for them.
Relationships: Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews
Kudos: 2
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	gather yourself safely (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [escherzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escherzo/pseuds/escherzo). Log in to view. 



[Stream on Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-151285749/gather-yourself-safely-podfic-for-itpe2019)

[Download at Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1o9oHPUGBLmMTogO5Hez3e46jbus13Q-r/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
